Terrible Parodies of Awesome Songs
by Queen Esther of Persia
Summary: Title says all. Formerly called I Shipped A Ship. Currently on going!
1. Chapter 1: I Shipped A Ship

Hello, people on FanFic!

This is the first time I'm publishing something here, so I hope you enjoy this thingy I wrote. I'm a huge fan of Les Mis, so I decided I'll post this for fellow Mizzies out there. J

Disclaimer: Les Mis is not mine. There are dreams that cannot be!

* * *

There was a time when most were kind

And their comments were soft

And they weren't so biting.

There was a time love was blind,

And our ships had some songs

And these things were exciting

There was a time…!

Then it all went wrong.

I shipped a ship in time gone by

When feels were high, and fics worth reading.

I dreamed their love would never die.

I dreamed that haters would stop hating.

Then I was young, and unafraid

And ships were made, shipped, canoned.

There were no ship wars, not much hate!

No fic unread, no ship was unshipped.

But the haters come at night

With their comments full of blunders

As they tear your ship apart

And they turn your ship to shame…!

They made my summer so alive

They filled my days with endless wonder

They took my feelings in their stride!

But they were gone when haters came.

And still I dream they'll get married

That they will live the years together.

There are ships that cannot be!

And some won't end up with each other.

I had a dream my ship would be

So different from this hate I'm getting!

So different now from what it seemed!

Now hate has killed the ship I shipped.

* * *

Yeah… I'm sorry if it's not so good. I was sleepy and bored when I did this.

Please Review! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2: Students Ver 1

Yay! I decided to add another parody! So this parody was requested by my classmate, Caila, who is an Enjonine shipper and Mizzy like I! Hope you enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: At the End of the Day, Les Mis will still not be mine.

* * *

At the end of the day is a truckload of homework

And that's all you can say for the life of the youth.

It's a struggle, it's a war,

And there's nothing the teachers are giving.

One more day, waiting in class, what is it for?

One day less to be living.

At the end of the day you'll be getting much older,

And the bag on your back doesn't help you to chill.

And the teachers hurry past,

They don't hear the students are crying...

And the tests are coming on fast, ready to kill.

One day nearer to dying!

At the end of the day there's a future that's waiting,

And that future is currently waiting to rise.

And the teachers will demand,

There's a storm that'll break any second...

There's frustration in the land,

There's more homework that has to be reckoned...

And there's gonna be hell, I'll say

At the end of the day!

* * *

Actually, I only did this to take a break from my story in the Kane Chronicles... Anyway, feel free to request me on making parodies so that I have more things to do, and don't forget to review!

This goes out to all students like me. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Students Ver 2

This Terrible Parody is dedicated to LittlePeopleKnow, who suggested I write this through PM. Hope you like it! And just so you know, I used the second version of Do You Hear the People Sing? (The one at the end) since it was a lot easier than the first one.

Disclaimer: Les Mis will not be mine even if you hear me sing.

* * *

Do you hear the students sing?

Lost in the valley of the tests

It is the music of the students who

Had finished off these pests

For the wretched of the school

There is this thought that never dies

But even the darkest night will end

And the sun will rise

We will live again in freedom since the school year is now done

We will update with our status,

Teach' will put away the sword

These chains will be broken and students will have their reward!

Will you join the graduates?

Will you walk down the aisle with me?

Somewhere beyond the desks and grades

Is there a world you long to see?

Do you hear the students sing?

Say do you hear the beating drums?

It is the future that

We bring when the summer comes!

Will you join the graduates?

Will you walk down the aisle with me?

Somewhere beyond the desks and grades

Is there a world you long to see?

Do you hear the students sing?

Say do you hear the beating drums?

It is the future that

We bring when the summer comes!

Ah, ah, ah, the summer comes!

* * *

This parody reminds me of how I just graduated last year, so it kills me inside since I'm now in a different school where majority of my classmates are a year older than me, and as much as they're nice to me, I feel as if I'm discriminated...

Anyways, you get this free cookie if you review. (: :) Doesn't it look good? GO REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4: Empty Saddles, Empty Stables

I came back with a new one. This parody is based on this Filipino saying:

_**"Aanhin pa ang damo, kung patay na ang kabayo."**_

_The grass is of no use if the horse is dead._

Basically, it means that you shouldn't be so focused on a certain task that you end up forgetting the original goal for what the task was for. Deep, huh? It occurred to me while I was coming home from Bible Study. Inspiration can be found in the weirdest places.

This is dedicated to all Pinoys out there! :)

Disclaimer: Les Mis is not mine. The things I do for this fandom... I REGRET NOTHING!

* * *

There's a grief that can't be spoken.

There's a pain goes on and on.

Empty saddles, empty stables

Now my horse is dead and gone.

Here I fixed up all his horseshoes,

Here it was I brushed his mane,

Here I talked about "tomorrow"

And tomorrow never came.

From the stable in the corner

He could see the grass had sprung

And it rose with so much neighing

I can hear it now!

The very way that he had neighed

Became his last communion

On the lonely stable-base at dawn.

Oh my horse, my horse forgive me

The grass grows, yet you are gone.

There's a grief that can't be spoken.

There's a pain goes on and on.

Phantom horses at the window.

Phantom shadows on the floor.

Empty saddles, empty stables

Where my horse will eat no more.

Oh my horse, my horse, don't tell me

Of my blindness to the core

Empty saddles, empty stables

Where my horse will stay no more

* * *

CLICK (OR TAP) THE BLOODY REVIEW BUTTON. REVIEWS ARE PART OF MY LIFE FORCE.


	5. Chapter 5: One Post More

This bit occurred to me right after school once, so I decided to post this. Originally, I was going to post this as the second to the last chapter. But here it is.

To summarize, Jean Valjean is the writer who make parodies (like moi). Marius and Cosette are the writers still hesitating to post. Eponine is the writer who needs to edit her chapters. Enjolras is the writer who's going to update. Javert is a a new writer. Thenardier and Mme. Thenardier are the fans who aren't writers. Everybody else is a writer. Yes.

Disclaimer: One post more, Les Mis still won't be mine.

* * *

One post more

Another day that's filled with agony

This never ending road to calvary

I cannot think of words to rhyme

I need to update this in time

One post more

I did not update 'till today

How can I live with pressure coming?

ONE POST MORE

Tomorrow's update I will pay

And yet it still needs much more writing

One more line I should have known

DO I HAVE TO WRITE AGAIN?

One more line I need to edit

I WILL ONLY WRITE WHAT'S TRUE

What a fanfic I would own

YET I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO

But I need to post this there...!

One more chapter I will post

DO I HAVE TO UPDATE NOW?

In this fanfic for the fandom

DO I HAVE TO POST THIS THERE?

It's this fanfic I will boast

DO I POST, DO I DARE?

Will you update yours like me?

THE TIME IS NOW! THE DAY IS NEAR!

ONE POST MORE!

One more story I will update

I will write this for my bud

I'll be ready for the reviews

Then I'll sing about red blood

ONE POST MORE!

Watch them write some smut

The barricade won't fall

I WILL READ THE STORIES OF THEIR SHIPS AND ALL!

Here's some Enjonine

The E/R made me touched

I'M SICK OF THE WRITERS WHO DON'T UPDATE MUCH!

One more chapter 'till the ending!

RAISE THE FLAG OF FANDOM HIGH!

I for once will be the king!

I FOR ONCE WILL BE THE KING!

This new update's for the winning!

THIS NEW UPDATE'S TO BE WON!

Do you hear the writers sing?

THE CHAPTER'S DONE. I'LL UPATE TOO!

One post more!

I WILL JOIN IN ALL THESE FORUMS

Another line I should have known

HOW COULD I LIVE WITH PRESSURE COMING?

That's a lot of smut

ONE POST MORE!

One more story I will update

WHAT A FANFIC I WOULD OWN

And yet it still needs much more writing

TOMORROW IS ANOTHER DAY, TOMORROW IS AN UPDATE DAY

Tomorrow we'll discover what the fans' reviews will have in store!

ONE MORE CHAP, ONE MORE POST

One post more!

* * *

Tun tun! So I can convince all of you to give me more reviews, I will write a limerick.

_There once was an author who's new_

_And she smiled when she got a review_

_Now reviews are too slow_

_And she's come to know_

_That making updates needs a cue!_

_She decided she WILL NOT update_

_'Till there's 3 more reviews on her plate._

_She tried playing nice_

_But now she's thought twice_

_Since reviews are coming in late!_

**So what will you do now?**


	6. Chapter 6: Trees

Mah ha ha ha ha! Let's save the world! Trees! (: :)

Disclaimer: I won't say it anymore. We've established this fact already.

* * *

Trees

There, out in the forest

The axe men are cutting

Cutting the trees

In so much haste

God be my witness

I never shall yield

'Till it's not put to waste

'Till it's not put to waste

They know their way in the woods

Mine is the way of the trees

Those who follow the path of the righteous

Shall finally find peace

And if they waste the earth's resources

They'll have nothing!

Trees

In your multitude

Scarce to be counted

Filling the Forrest

With oxygen air

You are the sentinels

Steadfast and sure

Giving home to those there

Giving home to those there

You know your place in the wood

You hold your stance and your aim

And leaves fall until spring returns and returns

And it's always the same

And if they waste the earth's resources

The earth will flame

And so it must be

For so it is written

On the doorway to paradise

That those waste trees and make them fall

Shall pay the price

Let's go and stop them

Illegal loggers

So there's more breeze

Earth will finally rest

Till then must we swear

This we swear for the trees!

* * *

CLICK IT! CLICK IT!


	7. Chapter 7: Fangirl's Soliloquy

I'm back! Here's a new update before I slave off just for my classmates. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

Victor Hugo

What sort of writer is he?

To write about Jean Valjean

And Les Amis ABC

It was his power at last

That put a seal on my fate,

Talk of the past

Boys who tried to make France great

All that it took was the book that he penned

Most of the characters just died in the end!

And if I'll read of Valjean, the bread thief

And if I'll read of Javert's useless chase

I will have feels and I will have a lot

I'll keep on slamming the book in my face

There are revolts and prostitutes there!

'Ponine's friend-zoned and Marius won't care!

And my thoughts fly apart,

Can these things be believed?

Shall I join in the fandom?

Will this make me relieved...?

And must I now begin to ship

These pairings lasting many years?

My heart is filled with feels and rebels

The fandom I'll join is filled with sorrow

What is Hugo trying to tell?

And does he know,

That if he sees Les Mis today

He'll see how much the feels will grow

I am answering the call.

And the fandom's got its hold

As I stare into the page

Of a book that's really old

I will join now in that world.

In the world of Jean Valjean.

Of Javert, Fantine, Cosette

And this fandom will live on!

* * *

So... Wadda you think? I'm posting this when it's Friday the Thirteenth in the Philippines. I'll go slave off now, and start worrying about the fact I will get my braces tomorrow. NOW CLICK THAT BUTTON!


	8. Chapter 8: Suddenly

This is kind of a pre-birthday post. Yeah, it's my birthday on the 22nd of September. For all Enjonine shippers, do me a favor and read the FanFic I will post on my birthday, In the Rain. It's on the 21st if you live not in the Philippines. Or if you live at the right side of the International Date Line thingy.

Time zones confuse me. Let's just head to the parody.

Disclaimer: If Victor Hugo could give me ownership to Les Mis for my birthday, that would be great. **But NO.**

* * *

Suddenly I see

Suddenly it starts

Is it like this on this very day?

Yesterday one year flew by

Today is the beginning

Something still unclear

Something not yet here made its way.

Suddenly the world

Seems a different place

Somehow full of grace and of fright

How was I to know that I'll grow up, and soon start working?

Last year is now gone

Now we journey on through the night

How was I to know at last that birthdays come and go so fast?

Years pass by, go through and through

Cakes with so much icing too

I have finally come to know that life gets harder when I grow

Tests and grades are everywhere

And answers that I cannot share

Nevermore alone

Nevermore apart

I'll join this game and will have won

I have got the gift of life

And love when I was born then

Suddenly I see

What I could not see

Something suddenly

Has begun.

* * *

This one ain't so good as the last ones. I apologize for that. But tell me what you think in the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9: Students Ver 3

I've been feeling quite depressed lately, since things DO NOT seem to be going my way. Know that feeling when you do so many things for a person, and then you have a simple request and they say "No. I hope you respect my decision."? That's kind of what's going on for me right now.

But on to the Parody. This one was suggested to me by MiningSomeDiamonds, who happens to be a pretty good friend of mine. THANK YOU. I'VE BEEN HAVING A WRITER'S BLOCK RECENTLY OUT OF DEPRESSION.

Disclaimer: Les Mis will NEVER be mine. Have we not established this fact long ago?

* * *

There is a place where joy exists.

No one is sad, no one would cry.

Imagine that place. Please just try.

A place where homework won't exist.

There are a million kids outside.

Not very much kids are inside.

No task too hard that gets you pissed

In a place homework won't exist.

The sky is blue and clouds are white

As you look up in much delight.

Your mother comes and she blocks your view.

She says "You know, you really should review."

Damn, I forgot there was a test.

But it won't hurt to dream so much.

Dream of a place where joy exists

A place where homework won't exist.

* * *

Plot twist. :) Or is it Parody Twist? It doesn't matter.

Also, I need to announce that this will be the SECOND TO THE LAST parody. But the good news is the next parody will be "On my Own". The other bad news is the document for it was deleted. But don't you fret, dear readers. All I have to do is try to remember everything I wrote.

So, review pweese?


End file.
